The Lies of the Past
by Destiney Hope
Summary: This story is what could have happened to Klaroline. Klaus is still in charge of New Orleans ("The Originals" season 1 episode 9.) A girl named Destiney is in New Orleans for answers. Caroline is in Mystic Falls trying to live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

_The Pain of the Past_

 _(This is what might have happened if in season 1 episode 9 of "The Originals" Klaus would be ruling New Orleans.)_

 _Klaus a man who found power, but still thinks of a certain blonde. Destiney a girl who is looking for answers. Caroline the sweet vampire who wanted to experience life, or immortal life._

New Orleans that's were her story really started. She came to New Orleans to find answers. Everything happened fast, she ended up under the rule of Klaus Mikaelson, a original and hybrid. In order to survive she had to serve as had other countless vampires. In the end Destiney decided to return to her beloved New Orleans and quickly climbed the ranks. She didn't let anything or anyone get in her way. She was assigned to report to Klaus on the actions of Night Walkers.

She took in a breathe and breathed out calming her nerves. This is going to be simple, right? She was walking in, she couldn't lie and say she wasn't scared. She opened the door to an office when another door opened...a series of visions that never could be stopped. Of a woman with beautiful gold locks, ageless, no doubt a vampire. She had a light though and that saddens Destiney, she knew what was to come.

In an instant she was slammed against a wall. Her feet dangling inches above the ground. She opened her eyes to be found in the choke hold of Klaus. She fell to the floor, wanting the pain to end. She saw his mouth moving, but couldn't hear him. Klaus started at her until she found her voice. "I uhhh I"...she stuttered. She couldn't stop shaking. He let her down and asked again. "What did you say?!" His eyes glowed yellow and Destiney knew she had to answer honestly. "I saw a girl... Caroline...

Klaus told everyone to leave him and this paculiar Vampire to talk. "Now love, I want answers, but I'm not patient. Start talking. If you so much as hurt her I will kill you and anyone you ever cared for. Now answer this, how do you know her?" Destiney gazed at her feet, she looked up and said "well I don't know her, and your threats don't mean a thing, I'm alone, and fine." Klaus almost gawked, did that girl dare talk to him like that!? She gasped a little probably surprised she was able to muster the courage.

He continued staying calm, yet ready to stake this girl.

"My dear how old are you?" He said. I'm 19 "she responded. He looked at her and asked "what is your name?" I'm Destiney" She muttered. I'm Destiney a Vampire, Im 19, I was born in New Orleans, and get visions probably from a curse." She smiled a obvious "do I have to say anything else face". Klaus rolled his eyes.

Now back to the main point Klaus said bluntly, How do you know Caroline? I don't know her I just got a vision" she said shyly. "I can't chose when" she said quickly. "And pray tell why you never told anyone of this love?" He said casually. "Well... I... don't want to be different." She said. Well sorry to break it to you love but, being different is what gets you power"he said. "Well I don't want power." Destiney responded quickly. "I only came to New Orleans for answers."

"Well anyways...your question from earlier about this Caroline has answers...but I don't have them." "What do you mean you don't have them?" said Klaus almost growling. "Well I don't control my visions, they just happen. Usually their of people I have a connection with, or have meet... or they... "Or they what love?" He asked. "You don't want to know Mr...Sir...Klaus I don't know, but they usually die, and I have to sit and watch, not that you'd care."

"Caroline can't die, you must know her or have meet her" he yelled! Destiney flinched, "I have no memory of her, I'm sorry." Well then you'll just have to come with me and meet her again, because she will not die. Klaus said dragging her outside. Soon after they were on a flight, almost silent. "Don't worry love we will be back before your parents miss you." Do I look like someone who comes when parents or anyone calls?" She said with venom. She almost stormed off but Klaus blurred I front of her. "Did I strike a nerve?" He said with a smirk signature to him. She stormed of to her personal room and closed the door just in time for her to control her anger.

She woke up to a knock on the door. "Miss our plane has landed." Said a flight attendant. "Ok thanks I'll be packing." Destiney used her speed to pack and ran outside. The Sun shown bright as she steeped out into the sun. Klaus was getting into a limousine and beckoned her to follow. He looked at her curiously and said "I have a few questions, and I want answers. First how did you earn a daylight ring? Did you get it from a witch in New Orleans? "Oh my parents left it to me when I... "She frooze she had said a secret so loosely she wanted to jump out of the car and never be found.

Klaus smiled, "ohhh so your a Orphan, poor you, that's how I struck a nerve." "I'm not and orphan. "she snapped. "Oh then what are you?"Klaus said clearly amused." I don't know, I mean I don't remember." She covered her mouth, why did she keep saying these things. He just chuckled, "sorry love" he said trying not to laugh harder. He offered her a drink and she declined, so he took it along with his. "Now my second question what's with the eyes? Contacts? He asked seeming to find it funny." She snarled at him fangs pointing out, "I have different color eyes it's called heterochromia I was born like that ok, now stop budding into my life!" She snarled. Klaus almost chocked on his scotch he almost could swear her saw a flicker of color that didn't belong in a normal vampires eyes...

"Now what was that my dear?" He said causally. "Do your different colored eyes also affect you vampire ones?"You know what Klaus, you can stop acting like you care and stop talking!"She said and regretted it immediately. "I don't believe that is in your best interest to talk to me like that," Klaus snapped back. She just grabbed something out of her little back pack sack she carried around. He grabbed her wrist and growled.

She glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? I can't even grab a bag of pencils?!" He looked at her and smiled dropping his hand. "Sorry love, being alive 1000 years teaches me to be careful." "Or paranoid" she mumbled continuing to rummage through her bag. She was about to pull something out when she flashed a sarcastic smile that seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. He snapped out of his thought just for her to ask with more sarcasm then he thought possible, "all powerful Klaus may I grab my art book out of my bag." She then gave a dead glare and took out a bag of pencils erasers and her sketchbook.

Klaus looked out of the window and casually asked her what she was drawing. "I'm drawing what I saw in the vision so I can find her" she snapped. "Oh well can I see he asked?" Before he even got an answer he flipped through the pages, "very good love!" He responded with a childish grin. "It does look like you like vampires just as much as were wolves, and look hybrids!" He continued to taunt her. What interest do you have in hybrid dear?" He smirked. "Give it back Klaus!" She snarled. His face softened when he saw Caroline's face. And at the bottom of the page the girls name. "My, Destiney, how did you see her face so clear?" He looked at it longingly, wishing only to be able to see her bright smile again. His demeanor quickly changed as the wheels in his head started turning.

"And how do I know this isn't a trap?" He asked looking ready to attack. She looked at him in shock, "How dare you question me after how honest I've been, you coward!" she hissed. She covered her mouth as soon as she said it. She was glad when the driver rolled down a window and told them they arrived in Mystic Falls. She guessed she probably would have been dead. They traveled in silence to Carolines house. When they pulled out Klaus flashed out to knock on the door. Caroline saw Klaus and the color drained from her face. "Klaus?! She squealed I haven't seen you in 20 years! You weren't supposed to come back, you promised!" She couldn't help but smile. He smiled and said "love when you live as long as me 20 years isn't a lot, but away from you it was an eternity." She smiled big. "Well it has been a while, I got to enjoy college, a job and a life if you know what I mean" she said. "What I meant was even though I'm dead. Caroline" Klaus responded gently with a chuckle, "your rambling."

She blushed then turned to the girl, "so what brings you two here." Destiney smiled shyly, "well we have a lot to fill you in on." ...After Caroline was caught up she just smiled and said "well their has to be a perfectly good explanation. I must have meet you before" she said. "Miss...madame...ummmm... "Destiney said looking shy. Caroline smiled and said, "you can just call me Caroline. "Ok then, well um Caroline I never forget a face... I mean, I don't think I ever have."

"Don't worry though, I will do everything to help." Destiney responded. Klaus glared and said, "why are you so willing to help?"... "Well just to make sure your not lying, let's try compulsion." Klaus said with a hint of triumph in his voice. "No!" she screamed, she tried to run but they stopped her. "What do you have to hide love," said Klaus. "That is my business, not yours!" Destiney spat. She tried to escape his grasp, but he grabbed her face and said "what are you planning to do? Do you know Caroline? Are you lying." She looked at him and said "I have visions because I have witch decent, I don't know Caroline I saw her in a vision. She paused and Caroline cut in "Klaus stop, You don't need to go in her head anymore ok! "Fine love" he said and he let her go. "What the hell did you do to me! " Destiney growled her fangs bared in a snarl.

They stood there looking at this girl before then with her eyes another color then almost any other. She looked back her fangs retracting and she stared. They looked at her in awe and she ran. She never ran so fast, and she wouldn't stop. Then she neared it the call of two people, two vampires hot on her trail... She ran holding on to hope until someone grabbed her arm and she tried to throw him to no avail. She froze looking at the two vampires watching her. "Love we will ask you one more time, who are you?" Klaus said about to rip her heart out. "I'm Destiney, I'm 19 ok I'm nothing special. Klaus leaned down and said "well are you sure you want these to be your last words?" He grabbed a branch ready to stake her when Caroline stopped him. "No Klaus, no I know... I know who she is..."


	2. Author Note

Update in progress

I have been realy busy, but im hoping to update this weekend. I promise I will update soon, unitl then.

Follow your heart, Destiney


End file.
